The present invention relates to illumination of portable communication devices.
Portable communication devices such as portable cellular or radiotelephones are becoming smaller and are used both during the day and at night. In addition, during periods of non-active use, users may leave the portable communication device in dark locations such as purses, briefcases, dark recessed areas or corners of cars and houses, as well as the outdoors in low light areas. Many portable cellular telephones have an LED (light emitting diode) which flashes (generally with a xe2x80x9cgreenxe2x80x9d color) when the telephone is in a standby mode. This LED is typically viewable through a small opening at a top corner of the telephone and may help the user to locate their cellular telephone in a dark room or under limited lighting conditions if the LED on the telephone is in a substantially unobstructed viewing position relative to the user. However, the flashing LED may not be a reliable locating means in the dark, as it can be relatively easily obstructed from the view of the user depending on the positioning of the telephone relative to the user or, because of its limited size and localized position on the telephone, the flashing light may itself be covered.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention provides perimeter lighting systems for portable communication devices. More particularly, a first aspect of the present invention is a portable communication device with distributed perimeter locating lights. The portable communication device having a first major surface with a keypad and a display thereon and an opposing second major surface. The first and second major surfaces are maintained in spaced apart relationship by first and second sidewalls and first and second endwalls. The portable communication device has an operative active mode and a standby mode. The device also includes a plurality of spaced apart light emitters positioned along selected perimeter portions of the portable communication device such that the light emitters are spaced away from the display and keypad, and at least one light source operably associated with the plurality of light emitters. The device also includes a power source operably associated with the light source. The light emitters are configured to emit externally viewable light when the portable communication device is in the standby mode.
The plurality of light emitters can be discrete points positioned about one, and preferably, two or more of the perimeter portions of the top, bottom, front and rear surfaces of the device and/or about two spaced apart surfaces oriented at about 90 degrees relative to the other to provide lighting which is viewable if one side is in an obstructed viewing position.
In one embodiment, the plurality of spaced apart light emitters are carried or positioned on a light guide case/holder which is configured and sized to receive at least a portion of the portable communication device therein. The case includes at least one light distribution channel therein and at least one light inlet channel operably associated therewith. The device further comprises a light source which is operably configured to emit light to an external position on the device when the device is in the standby mode. The case is configured to snugly abut the light source at an exit point in the underlying device and direct the emitted light therefrom into the light inlet channel and through the light distribution channel.
In another embodiment, the perimeter lighting can be integrated into the housing of the device itself.
Another aspect of the present invention is an illumination case for a portable telephone. The illumination case includes a body, which is configured to overlie and receive at least a perimeter portion of a portable telephone therein. The body includes a light distribution channel formed therein. The light distribution channel is defined by reflective material applied to the external surface of a light transmissive substrate material. The light distribution channel further includes a series of discrete openings formed in the reflective material and spaced along the length of the light distribution channel to allow light traveling in the light distribution channel to exit therefrom and also includes a light inlet channel in optical communication with the light distribution channel which is configured to operatively engage with a light source.
In one embodiment, the light source inlet channel is configured to snugly surround a port on the portable telephone, which emits light generated by the portable telephone so as to be able to direct the emitted light captured by the inlet into the light distribution channel. This configuration takes advantage of an existing light source on the device itself without requiring additional battery power.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for distributing light along perimeter portions of a portable communication device. The method includes the steps of (a) generating light from a light source operably associated with the portable communication device; (b) distributing the light along selected perimeter portions of the portable communication device; and (c) emitting light from a plurality of locations along selected perimeter portions of the portable communication device so that the emitted light is visually viewable therealong.
In one embodiment, the generating step comprises generating light from an internally disposed light source, then emitting the light from an aperture formed on an external wall of the portable communication device.
Another aspect of the present invention is a portable telephone comprising multiple exterior surfaces. The portable telephone is configured such that, at least during standby, light is emitted from at least two of the multiple surfaces.
In a preferred embodiment, the portable telephone is configured to emit light at multiple discreet points on at least three surfaces, two of the surfaces being orthogonal to each other.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is an illumination case sized and configured to receive at least a portion of a portable communications device therein. The illumination case includes at least one light distribution channel which directs light from a light source to a plurality of externally viewable light emission points arranged to emit light at positions corresponding to perimeter portions of the device.
The present invention can facilitate improved visual location of portable devices without requiring additional large power requirements from the device itself (thereby preserving the operating life of the device between charges). The perimeter lighting systems of the present invention can allow a user to more easily locate small devices in dark or low light conditions. The perimeter lighting system can be embedded in an xe2x80x9cafter-marketxe2x80x9d case or can be integrated into the housing of the device itself. For the after market case, configuring the case from an elastomeric material which can emit light about discrete points corresponding to perimeter portions of the device when assembled thereto can also provide improved grip surfaces and/or impact resistance.